To be or not to be that is the question
by stormcloud-23
Summary: This story is about Shayera how she sees the world after becoming an outcast. She is back doing what she born for, saving the day… but is she really back? Find out for your self…
1. Default Chapter

To be or not to be that is the question

AN I just finished studying Shakespeare at school and I fell in love with this line… of course the To beer or not to beer…line is pretty good to. This is my first fic and I really hope that you will enjoyed… review and tell me what do you think

This story is about Shayera, how she sees the world after becoming an outcast

My father told me once that before you die you will find all the answer to your questions… I didn't believe him… until now!

I think I owe you an explanation… I owe myself one. What happen to me? One minute I'm a hero the next I'm world's worst enemy and then I'm a hero again? Who am I? Who is Shayera Holl.. she is a nobody, never existed!

When I walk I fell like I'm aboard a sinking ship and there aren't any life jackets left. There is an helicopter that is trying to come .. but never makes it. I'm alone… and there is no way aut.

Suddenly I ran into someone… I don't care who, it makes no difference, who ever is will just glare at me and I'll glare back, I should he know that I need help, maybe I do but not his or anybody else.. I can do it by my self

_Shayera … I was just looking for you! You have a mission with yours truly! _

It was Flash with his smile, he always cheered me up, but did I deserved his kindness after all I did.. according to him everybody deserved a second chance… I'm not going to mess this up!

_Come one lazy, we are going to be late and bat's going to get real pist off! _

_I'm coming.. what is the mission?_

_Dunno… something with Egypt I think!_

_Let's go then!_

We went to the meting room… my first mission in a long time, finally I can prove myself that I am hero, always have been one. Flash was talking, as usual.. and I was nodding an smiling but something caught my eye… no not now John. He wasn't a lone, that Vixen was with him Superman was congratulating them … I wanted to puck or better punch her or better him senseless. My thoughts were interrupted when Flash asked me if I'm okay.. he said the color of my face fits his costume… I tried to relax before anyone else saw me like this...to late .

_Shayera? What are you doing here?_ Said John

_We are here for a mission.. isn't that great me and Shayera on a mission again_! Thank god for flash… I would've said something dumb

_Please be careful this time…. We don't want to clean after you again! _Okay you are getting on my nerves Vixen I tried to breath , to relax but did she really have to kiss John in front of me? Yes she did… before I could only open my mouth Flash took me in his arms and the next thing I know we are at the ship going on our mission… it's going to be okay, or so I thought!


	2. a little talk

Oneredneckgoddess thank you for reading it in the first place and for telling about the mistakes if you wouldn't have told me I would probably still be going that wrong way ( one l in Hol… I'll remember that). And I'm terribly sorry for my mistakes… I even used de dictionary but I hope I do a better job this time! On with the story….

I couldn't get that stupid kiss out of my head, why do I still care? He obviously doesn't give a toss about me. I probably deserve this too, I did brake his heart. But what about mine?

_You know he doesn't care about her the way he cares about you! _That kid is a work of art , being my friend after all I did… but

_Cares? He's got a real funny way of showing it?_

_Shayera he was a mess after you left he may not admit it now, he didn't then, but he loves you he never stopped!_ _Why do you think he changed his appearance? _

I really didn't now why so I just looked at Flash begging him with my eyes to continue and so he did

_He needed a change, and I know he is still a work alcoholic but at least he talked to you, now nothing is good. Vixen was the only one of the new leaguers that asked: what the hell is his problem ? The fire he saw in her somehow reminded him of you.._

_Me? You are kidding, right? You mean he dated her because she had the same fire in her eyes that I used to have? That is stupid.._

_Love makes you that way!_ The first time I heard Flash say something that made sense… a lot of sense

He smiled and said :_ Come one now we have a mission to do and go back and make lantern see sense too!_

_You're on !_

Next we are going to find out what happened to John and Vixen...


	3. What is john thinking, that is if he is

Oneredneckgoddess I just want to say thank you not just for the kind offer I part of me is yelling in my head take it but if I do I'd probably stop using the dictionary, not using it much anyway, and let all the hard work to you. I'm sure you have enough on your mind and I guess it's an exercise for me ( I want to take a test next year to see how good I am with my English). And thank you for the lovely review and I hope I will not disappoint you with this chapter.

You know what HawkAngel XD I promises you that I'll do my best on your favorite pair ( there mine too) and as for Vixen she will get a taste of her own medicine sooner or later ;).

_I was in a meting, and a long one to. Superman was congratulating us , me and Vixen, on the great job we did. I honestly didn't thought it was that great if Shayera was there the mission would have been accomplished sooner. I wonder sometimes, okay all the time, what she doing , how is she feeling being back? I know I am thrilled to see her again, even if she only glares at me… why didn't I say sooner or louder "I love you to" because I meant it, I still do. Superman was smiling at use Vixen was smiling back and I smiled to, a fake one, last time I truly smiled was when I was with here, before I knew about the lies. Vixen is getting up, the meting is over finally! _

You see we make a great team! Superman said it.. .we are made for each otherMari said with a smile

_I tried really heard not to laugh… made for each other? Come one… that women is to absorbed by her own image to see anything, doesn't know I could joke even if it danced in front of her naked… so I smiled what could I do? Brake up with her… now that's a thought! Before I could elaborate this amazing thought Clark was standing next to use and they started talking… again about some fashion show or something. Before I could tell them to put a sock in their mouth there she was… an angel, my angel! I wanted so much to be near her to look in her emerald eyes! She was looking my way and so was Flash_

Shayera? What are you doing here ? _you idiot… great question_

We are here for a mission.. isn't that great me and Shayera on a mission again!

_That is great… don't you want to go home with a model and let me go one this mission with the love of my life, a nd probably the next life to… come one old buddy old friend? For me?_

Please be careful this time…. We don't want to clean after you again! _Now that was uncalled for Vixen and the kiss too_

_I pushed her back, put to late… she was gone_

Why did you do that?

Do what… this? _The nerve of that women… she wanted to kiss me again, probably have the globe population, the male part, will call me insane for refusing put I only wanted to kiss one person … and that person is aboard a ship thinking that I don't love her, or worse hate her. This has got to stop… now!_

Mari just stop! This isn't working… we are just to different!

It was just fine till SHE showed up? What do you see in her? She betrayed you, she betrayed everybody!

If she did that do you think that we would still be here having this little chat?

_For the first time in her life she was speechless1 it felt good knowing that I managed to shut her up! But I wanted to make sure she understood my message_

Vixen your a great women! But this isn't working is it?

Oh I get it you want to dump me, ME for HER!

Vixen I would hate it if we couldn't still be friends.. we do make a great time!

I could live with that! You know she is very lucky to have you! Why are you still standing there… go get your girl! _She finished with a smile_

_I smiled to, a real smile… Shayera her I come._

I got dump for some one that can't even walk on high heels, now that is a first!

AN So what do you think?


	4. The mission

HawkAngel XD thank you and you are welcome. But I have to tell you that I'm not too good on writing perverse thing, but if you would like you could write it and I'll put it in my story when the time comes…

On with the story:

Thank god for Flash! If he wouldn't have been here for me… I don't want to think about that…

_What is the mission about?_

_Well it seems that a group of archeologist is missing…_

_Why are we investigating it? There must be something more to it then that..._

_I don't know! If it is Batman isn't telling, you know how he is_

I could help grinning he is never going to change

_How is Batman?_

_Same old mysterious not funny guy that is playing hot and cold on Diana! If you want a good laugh you should see them they are worst then you were with… Look we made it to the digging site !_

_Great, let's see what is so important about this particular site._

We got to the tent, everything seemed in order, no signs of a struggle, but where are the archeologists?

_Hey wow… that big scary statue!_

_Flash, it's just a statue!_

_Yeah and so Trojan horse was just… a horse!_

Before I got a chance to set him straight it moved, it really moved

_Did you see what I just saw?_

_Run!_

_Not with out you!_

_Listen Flash someone has to get help, you're the fastest one of us… get help I'll distract him and his buddies… GO! I'll be fine… or _so I hoped

Meanwhile aboard the Watchtower John was on his way to speakwith the one person, well alien more exact, who could always illuminated him the one the only...J'onn J'onzz.

_Hello lantern! What brings you here, I thought we were going out to dinner with Vixen…_

_I was but it didn't fell right, non of it did…_

_SOS! Somebody we're being attack by ...statues…_

_Flash?_

_J'onn thank god! Come to this coordinates as soon as possible I'm going to help Shayera, _

right then a statue literally flue by the window Shayera didn't need my help, she was enjoying it ,maybe I should give her hand anyway and then find the archeologists… sounds simple enough but I heard a big crack, the ground was shaking… earthquake? Here now…. Wait a minute where is Shayera?

_SHAYERA!_


	5. The darkness

Oneredneckgoddess really? ( blush) Thank you and I'm glad you like my story (first one to)

HawkAngel XD it sounded pretty good… but I hope you will excuse me if I make it more subtle…and I'll try to make it larger

Mony19 hope you like this chapter as well!

The Watchtower

_We have to go and help them, NOW!_

_John calm down, first we have to know what we're up against…_

_We do! Statues_

_Egyptian old statues… fallow me!_

_So what if they're old? There probably some kind of robots?_

_The Egyptian were famous for their unique statues, the keepers or guardians. They protect the old temples, I never heard of them attacking someone._

_I never heard of them moving!_

_They are not suppose to move at all! _

Where did he came from? Batman is defiantly getting better at sneaking around.

_You know what happen? _He gave one of his famous bat glares, I'm used to them by now… at first with was heard, but underneath it all Batman is an old softy… hard to believe I know!

_J'onn would you mind getting Diana and Superman , he said he would love a mission with all of us, for all times sake ._

_Of course!_

_Meat us at the Javelin ( _did I spell it right?)!

With this J'onn went threw the wall and Batman headed to the Javelin

_Are you coming?_

_Why did you pick this mission? Her mace isn't going to help her much!_

_On the contrary her mace is the only thing that will keep her alive. They took her, didn't they?_

He knew… how did he knew?

_How do you know that?_

_The archeologist that are missing all had an amulet on them.._

_What is this have to do with her mace? They couldn't have _Nth Metal _in them_

_There both made with the guidance of _Ichthulhu_ , he was here once, remember._

_He can't possible be back! He is dead! _

_Put his toys aren't and they are fulfilling his dream! _

_I doesn't make any sense and the javelin is this way! _

_We are going to get some amulets of our on…_

_Flash POV_

_SHAYERA! Where are you?_

_This isn't happening… she was here one second and then … gone, no sign, nothing… no there must be something…ANYTHING… the tent! Maybe I overlooked something, that must be it! Okay… hang in there Shayera! I'll save you!_

_Shayera POV_

_I feel good… for the first time since I got back I feel like I belong! I'm a hero!_

_And fighting statues was GREAT! It didn't matter that they were stronger or more then me I could still win… It was time that someone thought theme how to fly… _

_My fun and joy was ruined buy a sudden movement from the underground… that noise… it drive me crazy I couldn't focus! I had to, but I couldn't _

_The ground was moving again and again till it finally swallowed me … oh well and 10 statues that where near me.._

_I wanted to fly… but my wings were numb, my head hurt and was falling and falling!_

_I never realized how… calming the darkness is, away from the trouble, from the lies, the pain… if I was going to die now I wouldbehappy!_

_I hit something solid, was it the ground? It was cold, I knew that much… voices? What were they saying?_

Finally the guest of honor! Little dizzy are we now?

_Was he talking to me? Probably… I wanted to cause as much pain as I could to this person… but I don't think it was one once I saw for my self . He was wearing a black mantle that was covering half of his face, the half that I could see reveled a robot with a red eye that was scanning something... me?_

Take herto the others and put this collar on her we don't want her causing any more troubles do we?

NO! Get off me…

_That's the last thing I remember before the darkness and silence surrounded me. _

_John where are you?I need you!Help me!_


	6. A ray of light

Oneredneckgoddess thank you for being there from the start! And I hope you like this chapter!

HawkAngel XD Was it? It's good to hear… I made it a bit longer.

Good luck with your negotiating and I look forward to see what surprises you hold !

Mony19 I'm glad you like it and don't John will be the knight in shining armor for Shayera… he just need some time!

I wont be able to update for a while it's my friend's 18 anniversary ( 18? Wow and I'm still just 16… a kid) so a couple of days my head is going to spin round and round and anything that will come out of my mouth will be stupid , and school is starting to this Monday for me… I'm terribly sorry for the delay that will come, but I hope I can update something worth reading! Tell if I'm right, or wrong!

I had a strange felling like something bad is about to happen… or is happening? Come on Batman MOVE! Now is not the time to be polite… he was talking with doctor Fate for quite a while… I have no idea what they are talking about I'm just nodding now and then… let's go help Shayera … and Flash!

_Let's go John we have everything we need , for now! _finally Batman

_I'll look in to it Batman! _said Fate

Batman just slightly nodded his head.

All the way to the Javelin I couldn't help think and fell like someone was calling for me, someone still have faith in me when in have non… Shayera? I hope it's you, and please hang in there I have to tell you something very important to me… please don't leave me , not again!

_She is survivor John! She is alright!_

_And what if she isn't!_

Batman gave me a look, it wasn't his typical glare… no it was a more curios one…

Before he could say anything the Javelin landed, we got in and off we go again this time to save our friends.

I couldn't help not looking at their faces and I was ,in a way, glad to see concern even from Diana. She looked up at me and she tried to smile…

_We are going to find Shayera!_ In her voice I could tell that she meant it.

_We will! _ With that said I went to my seat and I remembered the first time I meat her, she was an untainted beauty… my beauty, at least she was for a while before she betrayed me. But did she betrayed me 100 percent? Come to think of it… no, she saved me she saved all of us and we turned our back on her when she really needed us… Not this time. We're coming, all of us!

_Diana am I to understand that you… forgive her? _I wanted to hear this from her , not to find out for my self

J'onn we all deserve a second chance!

_Superman couldn't help smiling_

So you listen to me !

Sometimes!

It's better then never I guess!

_Always the optimistic one of us all!_

We're here!

_We landed… no sign of Flash? Oh no not him too!_

FLSH!

No need to shout!

Flash! _We all smiled at the fastest man alive that couldn't get a date according to Shayera._

I found this in the tent, maybe it will help us find her and the archeologists.

That's using your head! _John said_

_Batman took the odd looking jewel and studied it for a couple of seconds._

It will help us escape from the lair.

And how do we get in? Superman_ asked_

_With this ( it was an amulet)… we make them come out!_

_And what if they don't… ahhh that horrible noise ( Diana said)_

_Here we go again … 1 2 3 … to many statues to count! _ Said Flash

_I'll take those on the left Diana take the right, J'onn and Batman those in front of us and Flash and Lantern cover our backs!_

_GO!_

_Bring Hawkgirl it seems that her friends think that they can stop the ritual. Get her!_

_Yes sir!_

With heavy steps the statue went to the cell to get what his master ordered!

_It wont be long now! Soon I will have all the power I dreamed of and more! HAHAHA ! Who is your favorite now father_ ?

_My head was spinning and it hurt so bad! _

Do you think she is alright, Max?

Well she has a pulse, weak but there.

Thank God! I could never forgive myself if somebody died because of my silly mistake!

We all help a little Sally. Stop blaming yourself!

He is finally right about something!

Shut up ,Harry… it hurts when a try to laugh!

_Voices? But this time they sounded more friendly… I tried to open my eyes and stand up but that thing on my neck was pretty heavy._

Look she moved!

Max of course she moved, she is alive remember!

Here let me give you a hand!

Always the gentleman, Harry! Good for you!

_Somebody was trying to help me stand up… why was he helping me? Didn't they hate me?_

Here you go now love, up you go!

_I was indeed holding my head up but eyes were so hard to open, I manage finally and I saw three people, the archeologists I presume. Two men both with athletic body but one had red hair and green eyes the other one black hair and brown eyes I saw the same kindness in their eyes and women she held her head up, with the collar one that is pretty difficult, and smiled at me a real smile even her blue eyes smiled._

We are so glad to you are okay! Considering all the bruises you have. We'd love to help you but we are kind of stuck as well.

_I smiled, well I tried to_

That's okay. Why are you wearing collars as well?

Probably so we couldn't move, they weight a ton!

What are does things?

They are known as the guardians. I thought it was a legend meant to scare people away!

Sally we thought it was plain silly to!

Excuse me friends manners I'm Harry that's Sally and that is her husband Max!

Pleasure to meet you all!

We are delighted to meet Shayera Hol, in person!

We heard a lot about you, you're a real hero!

_What did he say… hero? Me?_

I'm no hero!

_They looked surprised to hear that_

Why not? _ Asked Harry_

I don't think that a hero endangers the people that have faith in him. I did it!

Honey we all make mistakes, no is perfect, not even a hero!

But I almost killed evreryone!

Reaaaally now? You? Or someone else from your planet? (Max)

I help that someone so it's just as worse!

I used to take all the blame for brothers mistakes when I was a kid, but they were his not mine! I you saved us all! Explained Harry

Saved you?

Listen Shayera it really doesn't matter that much how you start something it matters more how you finish! You help earth at the end, you gave up everything for us! I don't know what you think of yourself but your hero! Our hero! (Sally)

_I couldn't help grin_

Other think that I am a regular criminal!

Who thinks that? Someone how probably can't think for himself! Listen it doesn't matter what they think what we think it matters what you think about yourself what does who know you think! (Max)

I think the same as Diana!

That's good!_ (Max)_

The problem is that she thinks I'm a traitor and I don't deserve to live!

_Suddenly the door open and a huge statue came in it made a step in my direction and another_

Like it or not Shayera Hol you are a hero act like one! _Shouted Sally_

Are going to let same big stupid ugly thing get you! Max said as well

_At this the statue turn at Max_

I wasn't talking about you, no way you are very intelligent and quite handsome I was talking about Harry… wasn't I stupid?

Yeah I'm the stupid ugly thing, didn't you know? _Harry tried to help out but that thing wasn't that stupid it made another step to Max_

I looked around the room to see something, anything that could help me … nothing

_Hey aren't you looking for me ! _ I shouted but no use… I pick up a small stone a throw it at him… that got his attention. I threw another one and he started to run in my direction… like a bull in arena and was all red

One more second come one big guy, he was coming all right

One two three at the exact time he crashed in to the wall and thanks to all my training I manage to get out of there unharmed.

_And you say you are not a hero? _ Laugh Max soon Sally and Harry joined and how could I not laugh along, they were right I am a HERO always was one !

_I'll get you out of here!_

_We have no doubt about it! _ They smiled at me

I will not let you down!


	7. Rush!

Oneredneckgoddess

I'm so glad you love that chapter!

And thanks for reminding me abut that silly mistakes, so to make one think straight ( for me in the first place) the thinking part will be in italics and the action part will be regular( I just hope don't forget it… again).

It has? I'm seriously blushing now… it kind of matches Shayera's hair

I do? Wow thank you! I probably watch to much tv, and play to many games as for books… now and then ( I like Dan Brown's books especially Digital Fortress and Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling). Out of curiosity how old are you? I figure out that you must be 20 and something, you are at college… I'm just plain noisy, sorry! Hope you like this chapter too!

HawkAngel

HawkAngel XD if I'm at home I'll definitely look for you, hope I am. It is? Of course it is :D I'm glad you like it and I made it longer to!

Mony19 enjoy this chapter!

RUSH!

_Flash's POV_

_The statues didn't stand a chance in front of us we are the world greatest hero for nothing! Superman cleared the left side in no time, his heat vision was good for something, Diana finished the right side in record time with the help of her lasso, J'onn and Batman were done to the batrang came in handy like always , as for me and John I could tell that he was really angry… I couldn't even get close to a statue because he took them off his ring… but couldn't he leave one just one for me? That's plain mean …_

Superman: Good job everyone! Batman where's the way in?

_Batman took something from one of the statues it look like a remote of some sort and he pressed the red button , it's always the red one that's way it's my favorite color… the ground started to move again but this time there was no noise whatsoever… that's great!_

Batman: This way! John would like to light up the way

_My buddy simply nodded and with his ring he showed us the way; sometimes I wish I had one of those. W all started walking ready to face anything that stood in our way._

_We reached a tunnel no there were two… which one?_

J'onn: We split up no?

Batman: It's the logical decision!

Superman: Very well Batman, Diana and I one group and J'onn, Flash and Lantern the other .

Flash: We'll take the right!

Diana: Let's go!

_Shayera's POV_

_They really have faith in me, me? I'll get them out of here even if it's the last thing I do!_

This way! _ I said making a step to the door_

Sally: There is something that we have to tell you…

Max: You should know this before you go

Shayera: Know what?

Harry: He wants you! Not us! We are here just because we found three very odd amulets…

Shayera: Why me?

Max: Because you're the reincarnation of Chayera she was one of Egypt rulers…

Shayera: I know the story she fell in love with some considered at that time beneath her when she was suppose to marry someone else…

Sally: A fascinating story!

Shayera: I'm no Chayera , she chose death because she couldn't be with the one she loved

Sally: She made a different decision…. But this guy thinks that he can bring her back and sent you to die in her place…

Shayera: Why does he want to save her so badly?

Because even she choose a slave over me I still love her and she will love me once I save her from death! Thanks to you three I manage to get out from my tomb ! _ with this said he removed his mantle and his mask… he looked just like Hro he even had the same scar_

I've been waiting for you for very long time! _ He grabbed my hand I was to stun to do anything so he took me with ease_

Max: Let her go! _ He threw a rock_

Sally: Even if you bring her back she would never loveyou, you can make her!

Oh… but I can and I while!

Harry: The Justice League will stop you!

I'm counting on that!

_Sally, Max and Harry looked surprised… why would he need the Justice League _

Shayera: Get lantern, please, tell him to go!

Oh that's right they could warn him that is if they get out! HAHA I love it when a plane works! _With that said he close the door_

Sally: We have to help her!

Max: How? We still have the collars and a tin can man is guarding the door, did I miss something?  
Harry: You did! … We have a key

Sally: Harry you're a genius!

Max: I thought you well mate! Let's get out of here!

The collars were down and they were heeding to the door

Harry: Okay so that's what we are going to do to the guardian

Max slowly opened the door and smiled

Max: No need for that mate… there is no guard!

Sally: Excellent! Let's go find the Green Lantern

Harry: Ah… guys there are 3 tunnels!

Max: Bummer! So we all take one tunnel and hope we don't run in mister bad guy!

Sally: I'll take the right one!

Harry: Left one is mine!

Max: Oh great! I get the middle…

Sally: You always said you love to be in the middle! She smiled

Max: hardy har har! Let's go and good luck!

You are so pretty!

I didn't notice lately! Do you really think that if you bring her back she will love?

I don't think I know! I'll make her love me!

You can't make someone love you! She already gave her hole heart to someone!

And that someone is dead… I'm all she has got!

If you really care about her LEVE HER ALONE! She wants to go , why wont you later!

She doesn't deserve to die!

Who are you to decide?

Silence! I'll bring her back… you hear me! Guardian put the amulet in their position!

Batman, Diana and Superman

Diana: Do you think she is okay?

Batman: She better be! If she isn't we lose to valuable team mates!

Diana: That is all they are to you… team mates? That is all I am to you? Maybe less!  
_Superman: I had a discussion like this with Lois, better leave them alone… a lovers fight is just between the lovers… I'm so glad that batman can't read minds!_

Batman: Diana this is not the time or place for this talk.

Diana: That's my problem it never is the right time, place for you! Do me a favor keep it that away because I'm tired to wait for you to figure out where we stand. I got someone else , someone that really cares about me, you probably already knew that, anyway…

_Doesn't he care at all? He doesn't show any signs of caring… I'll leave him alone!_

Batman: Wait!

Diana: For what… a miracle?

Batman: I care about you, a lot actually _( a this tried very hard not to smile)! _I just don't want you to get hurt!

Diana: Look around I'll get hurt either way so stop making excuses and take me dancing, you owe me one remember?

Batman: There is a bal this Saturday at my house. Would you like to come?

Diana: As in a date?

Batman: I'll be there and you'll be there… so a date!

Diana: I'd love to come! _ At this I really smiled and Batman grin a little , but it was enough for me to know that he felt the same way about me._

Superman

_I was hard to resist not to use my hearing to know what was going one, but before I could look and see if Bruce was still alive I saw someone running this way… it was to little to be a statue. I quickened my step and I saw one of the archeologist Morelli Harry _

Are you okay?

Harry: If I get out of here I'll be fine!

Keep going and you will be out we have to save the rest!

Harry: I'm not going without my friends and one of them really needs your help!

We will help him too!

She is your friend to and that nut case wants to kill her… I don't know where she is, but I know where she isn't this tunnel. There are 2 more left. Please hurry!

We will! Diana , Batman let's go! Harry in which way where the other two tunnels?

On the right, both of them!

Stand back I'll make a shortcut!

_Superman used his heat vision…_

Max: Hey would you mind warning me next time pal?

Harry: Max! You are okay?

Max: I'm peachy but Shay isn't that freak sent his little toy to get the amulet , you just mist him!

Diana: Then we should catch up with them!

Batman: We two go I'll make a distraction! Hurry!

Superman: We will!

Batman: You two go to the surface!

Max: No way! We aren't living with out our friends, you hear!

Batman: Keep quit then!

Flash: John would you slow up a bit!

John: We have no time for breaks kid, Shayera's live depends on it!

Sally: Sure does!

Flash: Where the heck did you come from?

Sally: I'm one of the archeologists and Shayera isn't in this tunnel ! Probably she is in the one on the left! But lantern stay here!

John: I'm not staying aside I'm going there to help her!

Sally: that is exactly what the bastard wants you to do!

J'onn: I don't think so!

Sally: Well Sayera thinks so!

J'onn: Do you mind if I tale look, it wont hurt!

Sally: You sure? Okay…

J'onn _ I entered in her mind, I felt the shame for cosign trouble, I heard the kind words she told Shayera they were true … I sense her pulse raising when the man entered the door and I heard Shayera's words _: Get lantern, please, tell him to go! _I was surprised by the words but I saw something her lips were moving , sally missed this she said_ Get my mace, J'onn! _I sure will_

Flash: So what happen?

J'onn: Flash get Shayera spare mace that is in the Javelin, fast!

Flash: Sure thing pal, I'll be back in a sec!

John: Did she asked me to stay!

J'onn: Yes ( at this he shut his eyes, he thought he let her down) and no

John: Make up your mind !

J'onn: She said the only thing that would make me read Sally's mind so we would known about her mace!

John smiled

So what are we waiting for let's make out way, left?

Sally: Yes!

_He used his ring to make a tunnel and when he finished Flash was already back_

I found it! Ahh after you John!

Very well! Come one!

_We walked for a while and then we saw Batman and two other persons_

Sally: Max, Harry, you are okay!

Max,Harry: So are you!

Batman: Quiet!

Flash: Where is the rest of the group?

Batman: They'll be back soon! There is the light…

John: Oh no… we are to late!


	8. a trip to the past

HawkAngel XD Thank you and I read your fic… made a review to but I'm going to tell you, again, I LOVE it… made me laugh to part when they find out it was just a medicine! Good luck at school ( I'm starting tomorrow .. maybe I wont hear the alarm… I wish!)

Oneredneckgoddes Really?I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one too! I'll do my best to watch the punctuation ( it's bad habit). I bet it's great at the campus! I can't wait to finish high school and do something that I like and I'm good at ( have to find out what is that, that's the hard part). I'mthink that cartoons are great way to relax too the Disney Dreamworks and Pixar always manage to make me laugh with their cartoons!

Mony19 I'm glad you enjoyed that one to, hope you enjoy this one as well! They are a bit late but let's hope they save her…

A trip to the past

Five minutes previously

Shayera: Why me! I'm not even from this planet…

Maybe so, but you have the same birth mark as she had!

_My birth mark?_ _How did he know about that?_

It won't hurt too much… You will simply change places with her on the day they buried her …alive

Shayera: Please don't!

To late for that, I have the amulets there is no stopping me, not even your friends! Where is the guardian?

_I hoped they stopped him…_

Never mind I'll do it with want I have here!

Shayera: Don't you need everything for it to work properly!

Will find out want we!

_He started saying an incantation of some sort. At first I didn't feel any difference but then I felt sharp pain in my heart and then threw my hole body , I tried not to scream it was useless anyway ._

It's working! YES!

_I felt like I was traveling threw a worm hole and then it stopped! I opened my eyes and I realized that I was in a very elegant room and everything in it was made of gold … it worked? I walked to the mirror … it's not possible, there I was standing in a white robe whit a golden necklace on… where were my wings? My wings are gone!_

Your heightens you are summoned by the emperor! Follow me please!

_And so I did… I will die today if what the man said it was true!_

_I walked for a while but I saw someone I didn't expect to see JOHN! Well it looked like him… I realized then that he looked at me as well, like he used to do before the invasion… We are meant to be! Now and forever!_

My darling, there you are! This is the prince I was telling you so much about!

_I forced a smile but the prince looked awfully familiar … yes he was the one I was engaged with, of course he didn't have the scar._

I heard a lot about your beauty, and no I see that the messenger was right!

_I smiled politely and then the emperor brooks the uncomfortable silence_

I expect you are hungry after such a journey! You there prepare our feast! _He said to the women that showed me the way, she made a reverence and went to prepare the feast!_

Darling the prince here wishes that you will be his bride, isn't that lovely!

_I remember having this conversation with my father as well_

Yes it is father!

Go and prepare your self for the feast!

_I nodded with my head and went the exact way I cam in and begged that wont get lost… and that I will see John again, or better not_

He wants you to get married to that fool, doesn't he?

_It was John… so that is way I will die, because I fallowed my heart for once, to fallow it now… but want was his name now… what about mine?_

You said you love me, once! Do you?

_I did, but you didn't… or maybe he did; I hoped he did this is the talk I so wanted to have with John_

I never stop loving you!

But I'm your slave… it doesn't work a slave and his masters daughter! We will both die!

I have no doubt about that … but I prefer a day with you and a short life then an eternity without you !

You have no idée what you are talking about…. You never got wiped in you life, never got a punch… it hurts, I don't you to suffer because of me!

I am suffering already… Do you love me?

You know very well that I do! Since the day that I found you in your mother's tomb! You said then that you promised her something what was it?

_I know what I promised my mum… do always fallow my heart!_

To fallow my heart!

But this heart can lead you to death!

_It almost did anyway…_

_I made a step forward but he stopped me_

Fallow me!

_He lead me to a secret passage way… there was a lot of web but that was good_

_No one used it for a long time._

_He grabbed my hand and he spine me around and then I was safely in his arms… I want to stay like this for ever… He looked at me and asked me_

Are you sure about this? About us?

_I looked in his eyes and realize that there was no turning back from all this wonderful feelings I didn't want to ignore them like a did for a long time… no, not anymore . _

_I kissed him! And I felt in heaven… he was surprised at first but then he kissed me back… this is the life!_

John: Oh no… we are too late!

Batman: Flash go get the amulet from Superman he should have found it by now! Flash!

Flash: I'm off!

J'onn: She is a live!

John: She is?

J'onn: But there is someone else in her body!

John: But we can bring her back, right?

Batman. We will do our best! You three go to the jet and contact Fate, can you that?

Max: Sure thing , come one you two!

John: She is moving!

Where am I?

Your safe my love! I saved you from that slave and you imminent death because of him!

You don't get do you? I love him!

A slave? But you are a princes and you should be with a prince… me!

That slave is ten times better then you! I choose him…. I did it… I deserve to die!

No, no… I saved you! Aren't you grateful for that?

The only was to save me is to put someone in my place… you sentence someone else to death!

To save you!

Send me back! Please…

No!

I choose my destiny … it isn't right for someone else to pay for my decisions! Please understand that!

You are mine! MINE! And you aren't going anyway!

Let me go! PLEASE! I want to go!

Batman: She wants to go back , that I good for us! John?

_I used my ring to capture that son of a bitch_

You heard the lady …send her back!

I can't… I don't have the last amulet… The spell is irreversible!

Batman: There is no such thing as a irreversible spell!

An uncompleted spell becomes an irreversible one!

Flash: His the amulet Bats! Diana and Superman went for Fate!

It's too late for that!


	9. Together again!

Oneredneckgoddess Hey would you calm done! They will be together at the end and that is a promises! I had a reason to make her have a trip to the past, I wanted her to remember that John loves her, that they are meant to be together even if they had their ups and downs! You know what they say patience is a virtue! I don't posses it, what about you!

HawkAngel XD thank you for reading my fic and enjoying it too and for the nice tip… it really worked! I got in time for my math and got a 9 too ( a great mark, trust me with my teacher)!

AN: Since I started school ( and manage to wake up and get a 9 at math, I'm so proud of my self) I thought to finish the story ! I really don't want to be one of those persons that update once at two weeks, it can drive the reader nuts! So please tell me what you think! This one is a bit fluffy ( hope your glad HawkAngel XD)!

Enjoy!

Together again!

John: There is no such thing as to late!

At that moment Fate arrived with a ray of hope for us all!

Fate: It's too late!

Flash: Oh no, not you too!

J'onn: There must be something that we can do!

Fate: I need that amulet, maybe there is a way!

_He looked at John and asked him: _What are your feelings for her?

_I was surprised by the question, why did it matter how much I cared for her?  
_John? This might save her!

How?  
Love send her back and I guess love can bring her back! Do you love her?  
_I did so much that the simple thought of her being hurt made my heart ache!_

I'd give my life for her!

_Fate smiled and said:_

Then there is a good chance that we can bring her back. Your majesty do you wish to go back?

Yes! I want to go back, I belong there! I'm so sorry for your friend, I didn't mean for anything like this to happen!

NOOOO You can't go!

_Flash knocked him out in a blink of an eye!_

Sure she can!

Fate: We have all the amulets! Let start the ceremony!

I wish to say something before I leave you!

_We all looked at he , what was so important? She looked at John_

You know I always loved you! No matter what I said and I hope you forgave me for my stupid mistake!

John: I can't be mad at you, no matter what you do I still care a lot about you!

_She smiled :_ I waited so long to hear you say that! I'm ready to go!

_Fate nodded and started saying the incantation! I couldn't believe that she loved me, me? In a previous life! Does that mean that we are soul mates? I hope it does!_

_A ray of light came from her body… is my Shayera back?  
_

_I wished that the kissed would last for ever, and if it was my John there I would be in heaven! But like all thinks that are good it had to end, to soon I might add!_

_He was the first one to break the silence, the comfortable silence _

You should go now! Before they worry about you!

I don't care! I don't want to leave!

But you have to! Have fun at the bal!

_With that said he walked away! It hurt so much to see him vanish in the darkness. But I had to go, go get ready for that stupid bal. I eventually found the way to … my room. I changed in to a lovely dress that was on the bed._

_I looked in the mirror and I realized that I looked stunning, but there was something missing, ah yes the fire in my eyes was gone just like he was gone from my life_

_I sharp pain came threw my body. Was I going back? Going back to sent things straight with John, I hope he will understand!_

_My head was spinning again and again! And my back was cold from the steal… I was in that room again! I'm back!  
I opened my eyes and realized that ten pairs of eyes were studying my every move waiting from an assurance that I'm Shayera, the Shayera they know !_

Flash: Shayera?  
What took you? I thought you were the fastest man alive!

_They all smiled and ran to hug me and all. Flash was the first one that got to me, duh he is the fastest, and hugged me real tight_

Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand!  
_Next came J'onn, my dear friend he hugged me and said: _

It's good to have you back! _He even smiled!_

_Then it was Superman: _I thought I lost you for a second! _He hugged so close that I couldn't breath, lucky that Batman tapped him on the arm and Superman let me go and smiled._

_Batman just looked at me and said:_

I knew you would come back!

_Of course he did, he is the world greatest detective!_

_After that it was Fate, the one that helped so much find my self in my time of need_

How was your little trip to the past?

Very interesting!

I bet! _With that said he hugged me and left saying that he has to tell his lovely wife the good news as soon as possible_

_My 3 new friends came and they all were talking at the same time… Sally put one hand one Max's mouth and the other one on Harry's_

I knew you would be alright, I just knew it! I would hug you but my hands are tied up!

_Max bit her hand:_

You get one guess why! It's good to see you back I'm definitely going to hug you, my hands are free! _And so he did_

_Harry was the last one of the trio_

I never doubt it one minute that you are going to be okay! _At this he and Sally hugged me_

_I was so happy to be back… but my ray of happiness stopped when I saw Diana, I couldn't read her face, that was a first!_

I don't want to lose a sister, not again! _And, to my surprise she hugged me as well!_

_And last but not least John! The room was suddenly empty, and all the voices were gone it was just him and me!_

_We both said at the same time _I LOVE YOU_! And you kissed! It felt so right to be in his arms to have his lips against my one! If this is true love then I'm one of the lucky person that find it! _

_When we finally broke for some air there were cheers all over the room and something caught my eye Batman and Diana were kissing as well! The hole room fallowed my eye and saw a sight the no one thought possible!_

_I heard Superman say _What a pair!

_But I absolutely loved John's comment :_ Not as good as we are!

_He looked at me and I felt like I could dive in his eyes and kissed him! Hi is finally all mine!_

THE END!


End file.
